Imouto
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: What happened when Ryoma had a little sister that lives in America with their mother . And one day he found out , her sister come to Japan with a bad news about their family . AU
1. Default Chapter

**Imouto **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Tenipuri , it's belong to Konomi-sensei

**Chapter 1 : Arrival , Tennis , and Sister **

* * *

(At an Airport)

"Finally , I arrived at Japan ! " a young girl said , she's just arrive in Japan from America . "Nii-san going to be very surprised ! Too-san Nii-san haven't know I'm coming here !" she said Cheerfully to the cat she hold

* * *

(Seishun Gakuen)

"Nee…Momo-senpai , want to have a match with me ?" Ryoma asked the black haired boy "With pleasure ! " he said cheerfully

* * *

(On the road)

"Seishun Gakuen ? Is this Nii-san's school ?" the black haired girl asked "Hei , tat class one rookie Echizen had a match with Momo-senpai ! " a boy screamed to his friends "Eh…Echizen ? " the girl said again , when she grab the boy shoulder "Tell me…where's the tennis court ! " she said happily "Eh…turn right there and walk about 30 metres , there's the tennis court was . " he replied "Thank you very much ! " with that words she ran away to the direction that the boy show him 'We can meet again , Nii-san .' she thought .

"6-5 , game set Echizen . " the boy who became the judge announce the result "Nice game !" Momo said "You too , senpai . Tough you lost ." Ryoma said casually when suddenly a girl running in front of him and landed perfectly above him . "WHAT ARE YOU DO…ing ?" he screamed before suddenly he stopped "Got you , Nii-san ." she said as she stand up "Ryo……RYOKO, WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE DOING IN HERE !" he roared

"Konnichiwa ! Watashi wa Echizen Ryoko desu ! Douzo Yoroshiko onengai shimasu ! " Ryoko introduce herself happily "Who is she ?" Eiji asked the younger boy "My twin sister , she's 15 minutes younger than me . Until yesterday , she still live in America ." Ryoma answered his senpai lazily "She's really look like you , except she was a girl and her hair is longer ." Ooishi said "And also , the cat . Is that cat was a twin with Karupin ? " Eiji asked again "No ! She bought Kurenai after I bought Karupin !" he screamed again "Nee…Nii-san , let's go home !" ryoko said happily as she grabbed her brother hand

* * *

( Ryoma's Room)

"Now , tell me ! Why you come to Japan ? Does Kaa-san forget to said , she will never let you come here ! " Ryoma said to her little sister "Well…Kaa-san already said that , demo…I ran away to here …" she replied sadly "What happen ?" she ask again "Kaa-san is getting married again…I don't agree with her decision , so…I run away from home …" she answered when tears suddenly fall down from her eyes "Nah…it's alright , Ryoko…I will be here with you . " Ryoma said as he hug his little sister tightly ."Arigatou…Nii-san…" she replied

**

* * *

****A/N **Yo ! It's me again ! Well this is my first Tenipuri fic , so please read and review . Well about Ryoma's parent , I really don't know what happened to his mother . But in this fic , I made them already divorce . His mother lives in America with Ryoko , And Ryoma lives in Japan with Nanjiro . 


	2. Class , Meeting , and Beggining

**Imouto **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Tenipuri , it's belong to Konomi-sensei

**Chapter 2 : Class , Beginning , and Meeting **

* * *

"Today we had a new student in our class . Her name is Echizen Ryoko . I hope you can welcome her as one of our new friend . You can introduce yourself ." the teacher said in front of the class . "My name is Echizen Ryoko , From now on I hope you can help me . " she said politely .

"She's look cute . " a boy said to his friend "I think so ." the other boy said before Ryoma sending them a death glare , it's look like he want to say , if-you-get-near-my-sister-I'm gonna-kill-you .

"Ryoko , you can take a seat next to Ryoma . " the teacher said again "Hai , sensei . " she replied as she walks away

* * *

"Ne…Ryoko-chan , are you already decided your what club you want to join ?" a girl asked "I still confused , but maybe I will joining the tennis club ." Ryoko replied "Tennis ? Than nice to meet you . Harukaze Machi . I also joining the tennis club ." another girl said "Eh , you joined the tennis club ? Than can you tell me everything that I need to known ? " Ryoko said happily "Yes , it's a pleasure . But first , can you tell me . What's your relationship with Echizen-kun , you surely had the same family name . " Machi asked the golden eyed girl "About that , I'm her little sister . But we are twins !" she replied "There isn't any doubt that you both look alike ." Machi said a smile

* * *

(Girl's change room . )

"Ryoko-chan , Do you need a racket ?" the dark blue haired girl asked "No…I will borrow it from Nii-san . Can you tell me where's the other field ? " that words was Ryoko only reply from Machi question "Turn right there ." she said

* * *

"Eto……I guess it should be here ? " Ryoko said , she knew she was lost on her way . "I think…I'm lost my way…" she said as she sighed heavily "Mou……I hope God send me someone who will show me my way ." she's just said that when suddenly a boy with glasses just walk near him , "Thanks God…" she pray with a chibi version , "Senpai , can you tell me where the tennis club court ? " Ryoko asked cheerfully but the boy just replied her coldly "Just follow this path . " with that words he walks away 'Mou…he thinks he's a kind of superstar or what ? I asked him , but he just answer me coldly !' Ryoko screamed in her mind "Are you , Echizen sister ? " he asked , Ryoko just nodded "Then , follow me . Echizen asked me if I meet you . I have to show you the way ." he said again "Arigatou ! Senpai !" she said cheerfully

* * *

"Nii-san ! " Ryoko said happily when her brother just flicked her forehead "Baka ...you're already 13 years old and still easily get lost . " Ryoma said giving his little sister a death glare "Eto….Gomen ne…" she said , sweat dropped "Thank you , Buchou . " he said to the boy that already helped Ryoko "Run 25 laps . For your punishment " Tezuka ordered the younger boy "Ryoko , your racket is in my bag . " Ryoma said before he started to run "Arigatou , Nii-san . " she said before took out what she need "You , follow me to the girl tennis court . " he ordered Ryoko "Hai…senpai ." she replied

* * *

"Thank you very much senpai . " Ryoko said , but he only nodded "Ryoko-chan . I think you will never come back ." Machi said worriedly "Sorry , I get lost , on my way . " Ryoko replied "Echizen Ryoko , Right ? " an older girl asked "Hai…" she replied "Welcome to our club . I'm Takizawa Haruka . " Haruka said as she shaked Ryoko arm . Suddenly Machi said happily "Buchou ? What are you doing in here ?" , Hatruka just smiled hearing the younger girl question "Just greeting our new member . Right , Ryoko-chan ." she said again "Yes…Nice to meet you too , Buchou . " the black haired girl said "Just call me , Haru-chan . " she smiled**

* * *

**

**A/n **This is the second chappie . Took me a long time to write this ……he…he…he .I'm very happy ! Just finished a very tire full week ! Huwe , he , he ,he , he ! And also waited for the appearance of Ryoga , who will make a lot of thing funnier in this story .

**A special note : **

**RuByMoOn17- **Nya ! Thank you for the review , te…hi…hi…hi…I will triedto update soon .


	3. Memories part 1

**Imouto **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Tenipuri , it's belong to Konomi-sensei

**Chapter 3 : Memories part 1 **

* * *

"Ano…Kaa-san , Ryoko is not here…" a 8 years old Ryoma grabbed her mother hand . It's just a normal day for the family . Having a recreation by walking in the park , okay maybe just before the youngest was gone . "Ryoko is gone ? " Rie asked worriedly "Hai…she was looked the cats in the pet shop . But , we leave her behind ." Ryoma said again grabbed her mother hand tighter . "Anata…We must go back to search him . " Rie said to her husband and he just nodded .

* * *

"Ah…that girl ! Yes , she was here but just a minutes ago . She walks away . " the shopkeeper said . "Do you know , where does she gone ? " Nanjiro asked the man . "She turns right there ." he replied "Thank you ." Rie said

* * *

"She must go somewhere . " she said worriedly . They been searching for Ryoko for a long time . And , there she isn't in everywhere . "She still 6 years old ! Somebody must have kidnapped Ryoko . " Rie said frantically , "Kaa-san…I think I know where is Ryoko . " he said "Show us the way , Ryoma ." her father said , and Ryoma giggled happily .

* * *

"Mou…Nii-san is late . " Ryoko said in front of a restaurant , "Ryoko ! " Ryoma screamed "Nii-san , where is Kaa-san and Too-san ? " she said when she suddenly see two person that she knows . "Ryoko , where have you've been , all this day ?" Rie said as she hugged her youngest children "Sorry …to make Kaa-san worried about me . But , we've planned this for a long time ." Ryoko giggled happily , when Ryoma joined to stand next to her "Happy wedding anniversary ! " they both said cheerfully "Today is Kaa-san & Too-san wedding anniversary . So with the money Nii-san and Ryoga-nii won from the tennis competition . We reserve a table for both of Kaa-san & Too-san . This is to celebrate your anniversary ! " Ryoko said "Ryoko also give the money she won from tennis competition , so it's from both of us !" Ryoma said "Thank you . Both of you . " Rie hugged her two children "Now , shall we go . Miss ? " Najiro said as he grabbed his wife hand , grinning . "With pleasure . " she said .

* * *

"Nii-san …Can I tell you something ? " Ryoko asked her older brother "What it is ? " Ryoma replied "I almost lost. I forget the way to the restaurant . " she said when suddenly Ryoma embrace his little sister "Thank God your not become a lost kid . "he said when suddenly something happen BOINK , "That's hurt you know !" he screamed holding his head in agony "Perfect ! " Ryoko said , still holding the tennis racket she use to throw at her brother head .

Well , only one thing that Ryoga going to say when he got home , that both of his younger brother and sister really ruined everything , the tidiness of the house & also his mood .

**

* * *

**

**A/n **Hai , this chapter & also the next chapter that had the title of memories , gonna tell us past memories of Ryoko & Ryoma , and also Ryoga . So , this chapter was different from the second , because it's not it's continuation , the continuation will be at the 4th chappie . So please , read & review too !


End file.
